


Prompt #24 (90-Prompt Challenge)

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Flash Fic, Horror, Prompt Fic, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #24January 11, 2021Genre: Fantasy / HorrorPrompt Idea: DoorSource: Original
Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052597





	Prompt #24 (90-Prompt Challenge)

Nathan shivered in the dark alley. He slid down next to a dumpster. It was snowing and his hands and feet were numb. He was hungry and cold. He regretted running away from home.

Snow dusted his head and jacket. Flakes kissed his cheeks. His eyes grew heavy and drowsy. He must have dozed.

He felt a light tap on his head. He opened his eyes and startled at the sight of man holding a cane in front of him. The man wore a top hat and suit jacket with coat tails. They were fancy but tattered. 

Nathan sprang to his feet. His heart slammed into his chest. He was sure the man would beat him.

But the man simply hoffed and danced a little jig with his cane. Then he bowed and gestured with a grand flourish at a door behind him. 

"Welcome one! Welcome more! The Bystonian is open! Step through this door!" The announcer barked. Bloodshot eyes rimmed with heavy raccoon shadows locked onto Nathan. 

Nathan heard soft whispers and giggles from behind the door. Pipe organ music pumped out. Red lights outlining the door winked and cast a pinky hue on the snow. 

His feet dragged towards the door.


End file.
